Unbelievable
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: It all began with their fight. As unbelievable as it might seem, they both started developing feelings for each other. .:OneShot:.


My first story for Boku no Hero! I hope it is enjoyable!

Leave a review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters.

* * *

 _ **Unbelievable**_

It was a hard process, getting over her defeat. She had tried her best, did everything she was capable of, and yet she had failed. Defeated by her own exhaustion.

But after the sinking sadness and disappointment wore off, other thoughts started to fill her mind. Something Izuku and Tenya had said, about how Bakugou wouldn't go easy on her because she was a girl. At first, she thought nothing of it, but then it started to bother her endlessly. Go easy on her just because she was a girl? This was outrageous! She was studying and training as hard as everyone else! It would be disrespectful, at best, to go easy on her for an idiotic thing as "being a girl".

And Bakugou did not. He respected her and her abilities. He fought with all he got, to win – because he had as many reasons as her to win that fight.

And once she realized that... That dark pit of sadness suddenly lit up. Her own friends didn't really respect her abilities, suggesting someone should go easy on her. But Bakugou... he did no such thing. He saw her as a worthy opponent and faced her head on.

This realization changed everything for Ochaco. She still valued her friends, but decided she should lean less on them. She should strive for being an independent hero, having friends was important, but she shouldn't always count on them. And as for Bakugou... well, she started noticing him. How all that aggressiveness of him was just a defense mechanism to hid his feelings, his weaknesses. And instead of being afraid of him, as she usually always was, she started craving getting closer to him. She wanted to talk to him, a real talk, in which he wouldn't scream and kick around. A calm conversation, just the two of them.

Just this thought made her blush. She knew what it meant. She had fallen in love with him. It was unbelievable! Who would think it was possible? If she was to fall in love with a classmate, shouldn't it be Izuku? Or at least Tenya? None of the girls would even believe it, if she ever told them.

She sighed.

There she was, thinking of him again. It was becoming more and more frequent. She often caught herself staring at his back in the middle of class. It consumed her, those feelings.

The sudden sound of the bell startled her out of her reverie. All around her, her classmates started packing up their belongings, chatting with one another. Bakugou was screaming incoherently to Deku, as usual. She waited, taking her time placing her pencils and pens on the case. The classroom was almost empty by the time she approached his desk, where he still sat.

"You know, Deku-kun considers you his dearest friend. He worries and cares for you, you should take it easier with him."

Bakugou snorted.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, especially to fucking Deku."

Ochaco sighed.

"What has he ever done to you?"

"He doesn't need you to defend him, Uraraka."

She looked down to him, fixing her eyes on his.

"I'm not doing this for him, Katsuki-kun." She sighed again as she got no answer from him. "Nevermind. I'll mind my own business."

She left the room without looking back, not noticing Bakugou's eyes stayed with her until she disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

 _Katsuki_ - _kun_.

Bakugou had been so surprised by her calling him by his first name that he directed all his energy to keeping his face as bored as ever instead of answering her.

What the fuck did that mean? She was strong-willed and hard-working, but bold was not an adjective he would have used to describe her, and yet she said his name as if she did that every day.

 _I'm not doing this for him._

He just couldn't make any sense out of it. He had never really noticed her before their fight, not with her following Deku like a fucking shadow. However, after it... Well, things had definitely changed. Kaminari had suggested she was fragile, but that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. There was nothing fragile about her. She came for him with all she got, and even if that wasn't enough to defeat him, it did not diminish what she had accomplished. She fought for real and he wouldn't disrespect that by downplaying his own skills. She deserved a real fight, one that honored her efforts. And that was what he gave her.

And after the festival, he started noticing her more. She was brave, stood up for what she believed, studied hard and gave training all she got. Her one flaw was following idiot Deku wherever he went.

They barely ever talked, Uraraka and him. Whatever prompted her to say his name... He wanted to know, he realized.

He stood from his desk and rushed down the hallway. She was no longer there. Bakugou kept running to the school gates, but didn't manage to find her.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

He knew he wouldn't have the nerve to talk to her on the next day – he was too proud for that. And it didn't even matter, did it? She was Deku's friend, which meant they could never be friends as well, he wouldn't tolerate it.

He cursed some more. Whatever. He wasn't that curious anyway...

* * *

It was the first sunny day after two weeks of pouring rain. Most students were outside eating their lunches. Bakugou decided to eat alone on the roof. He wanted some peace and quiet after a particularly annoying training session with All Might. Irritating Deku and annoying Todoroki were really trying to piss him off to no end – there was no other reasonable explanation for what happened.

He opened his bento and was ready to start eating when he heard voices, girly ones.

"Oh, come on, Momo! You have to tell us whatever happened between you two!"

Bakugou froze. It was the girls from his class, he recognized their voices. Why today of all days have they decided to eat there as well?

"Kya! I can't!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. He hated this shit. Why did girls love to talk about those nonsenses?

"Just give us one or two details! Please, please! I love hearing about those things."

"Well, Mina, if you are so curious, maybe you could also tell us about your date with Kirishima."

Kirishima went on a date with one of the girls? That was news to Bakugou...

"Well, if you must know, it was really nice. We saw a movie and went for ice cream after."

"Are you going out again?"

"Yes. Next weekend, actually."

"I can't believe one of us already has a boyfriend!"

"I–I didn't say he was my boyfriend!"

"Well, but at this point it's quite obvious he will be, right?"

"Enough about me! What about you, Ochaco?"

Bakugou almost jumped at the name. She was there too? But he hadn't heard her voice...

"Me? What about me?"

"Well, how are things between you and Midoriya?"

Bakugou's hands curled up in fists. He didn't want to just stand there and hear her talk about that imbecile.

"Oh, no, you got it all wrong. We are not together or anything."

"But you like him, right, _gero_?"

A brief silence reigned on the roof top.

"Not like that, no."

Bakugou let out a breathe he didn't even notice he was holding. Some of the girls gasped.

"Is there someone else you like, then? I could swear you liked Midoriya!"

Uraraka chuckled.

"It would be logical, right? For me to like Deku-kun. It would be very easy too. I'm sure he would be a great boyfriend and all. But no. I do like someone else, though.

"Who?! Spill it!"

"It doesn't matter, really, it's not like he would ever notice someone like me."

"Like you? You mean pretty and awesome?"

It was Uraraka's turn to gasp.

"Mina's right, Ochaco, _gero_. There is no reason why a boy wouldn't notice you."

"You should tell him. If you think he is not paying attention, just force him. Once he notices, it will be a matter of time, really."

"Thank you, girls. But really, it's fine."

"Will you tell us who he is?"

"Not today, sorry. It's Momo's turn after all."

The girls laughed and turned their attention back to Yaoyorozu.

Carefully, Bakugou got up and sneaked out of the roof, to the stairs. Inside his chest, his heart was pounding in a way he never felt before. What was that fluttering on his stomach? Why were his hands sweating?

Uraraka didn't like Deku. So what? It still didn't concern him. He had nothing to do with her, nothing at all. Then, why did he care? Her words once again came to him.

 _I'm not doing this for him, Katsuki-kun_.

If not for him, not for Deku... then who?

The door to the roof opened up suddenly, and there she was.

Her mouth was agape and her cheeks flushed.

"We–were you in the roof, just now?"

"No. I just got here. Not that it fucking matters." He lied.

She sighed.

"Why do you have to be so rude? I just asked a question."

He snorted.

"Don't ask if you can't take the answer, angel face."

"Stop calling me that! I have a name."

"I know exactly what your name is, Uraraka Ochaco."

Her cheeks got even pinker.

"If you know, then why don't you use it?" She was so angry at him for teasing her it made him want to laugh. And tease her some more.

"Like you used mine the other day?"

She took a step back, breathing heavily.

"Yes, exactly."

He got closer to her, towering over her petite figure.

Uraraka's heart was slamming against her chest, and so was Bakugou's, even though one did not know about the other.

He had no idea what to say to her. He was always so angry with everyone and everything all the time, but now he just wasn't. He looked at her face, the cute way her fingers twirled her hair and there was nothing for him to say, or scream, or be annoyed about.

"I'll never be Deku's friend, do you hear me? No matter what he thinks we used to be, no matter what you think about it. We aren't friends. I don't want or need him as my friend."

Uraraka wished she could just be annoyed at him, but she was just so tired of it all she was just... sad. Here he was, inches away from her, but all he had to say was that he would never be friends with Deku.

"That's all you have to say, Katsuki-kun?"

There it was, his name again. Why was she suddenly so sad, though? It infuriated him.

"Well, that was all you fucking had to say to me last time, wasn't it? God forbid anyone from wronging _Midoriya_ _Izuku_. The saint, the star."

"I also remember saying I wasn't doing that for him!"

"Oh, no? And for whom were you doing it, then, Ochaco? Certainly not me. I fucking don't care."

"Yeah, well, but maybe you should. He is your oldest friend, and he is a good friend to have."

"You can keep him all to yourself, I ain't have no use for that lying bastard. He already have you and Mr. righteousness, and now even that idiot half-half, so I'm pretty sure he is covered."

That was when something very unexpected happened. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him down to her. Their lips crashed, and she kissed him.

His reaction was immediate. He enveloped her by the waist, pulling her even closer. She opened her mouth just a little and then his tongue was battling against hers, forcing her to surrender — and yet, she didn't.

Her hands were in his hair, messing it up further.

They kept silent once their lips parted, just staring at each other, his hands still on her waist, her hands still in his hair.

"The girls will come through the door soon." She whispered, as if afraid she would scare him away if she talked too loudly.

"I don't fucking care."

She grimaced.

"I don't want to get caught by my friends kissing a boy on the stairs."

He smirked.

"Saying it like that it seems you do that all the time."

She blushed.

"Stop being such a jerk!"

He laughed, but let her go.

"I..." he started, but hesitated.

Uraraka couldn't help but think it was incredibly cute. She had never seen him hesitate before. No, Bakugou Katsuki was all explosions and rushed words, he never hesitated.

"I don't know how to do this."

And she knew exactly what he meant. Smiling, she took a step closer to him. Her hands were again in his hair, her thumbs running across his cheeks.

"We can figure it out together, if you let me."

He stared intently into her eyes. Those red eyes, so used to fury, were almost peaceful.

"Don't expect me to get all lovey-dovey and shit."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not weakness, you know. Showing how you truly feel. If anything, it can be your greatest strength."

And for once he didn't argue. He wanted to try. Wanted to be by her side, as unbelievable as it seemed, see where it would take them. He raised a hand to her and she accepted, entwining their fingers.

She smiled to him and he answered with one of his own, small as it was. Somehow, in his heart, he knew he would never regret that decision.


End file.
